mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Tom/Archive 7
Hi, this is The Tom's talk page, i'm a bureaucrat on the wiki and i'm currently running it so i'm here to help, if you have any problems or questions about the wiki or another subject please leave a message below and i'll get back to you as soon as I can. Please remember to sign your messages with ~~~~. Role model Hey Tom you should know your like a role model to me because you are so good at editing pages and designing your profile page. Reply back! From Jackalex13Jackalex13 06:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Information Tom I found some information on the Greasers -The majority of them were Irish and Italian -During the 70's and 80's they were called Stone Greasers -They don't hate crime families and do not get in feuds with them, however they do hate color gangs I was hoping it would be alright if I could post this on the trivia section.--Seth Tomasino 13:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) And one more thing, do you think the Bombers have any allias with other gangs in Empire Bay--Seth Tomasino 13:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm in 200, so I at least got 50 morew to go--Seth Tomasino 19:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) User Name Hey Tom is it possible to change my user name--Seth Tomasino 21:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) So I have to go the which wikia?--Seth O'Neill 22:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I just want to change Tomasino into O'Neill, Tomasino seems to fan favorite and childish, ironicly I found out that my step-uncle has the same last name as Brian.--Seth Tomasino 22:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Gangs Tom do you think the O'Neill Gang and Greasers are allias with each other, they both do hate the mafias.--Seth Tomasino 11:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Do you also think the bookie is a member of the Bombers--Seth Tomasino 11:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, in a friend of ours they can be seen together having a party in Luigi Scetta apartment--Seth Tomasino 11:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Eric's Gang, I think you are right--Seth Tomasino 11:46, January 9, 2011 (UTC) So Tom is it still possible to change my user name.--Seth Tomasino 12:57, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well that sucks, anyways I only need to do 30 more edits until I reach the don badge, do you know any pages that needs to be edit--Seth Tomasino 13:02, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks--Seth Tomasino 13:10, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Active Admins Hey Tom I haven't seen Owen 1983 lately is he inactive?--Seth Tomasino 14:05, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Did you saw I fianlly earn the Don's badge--Seth Tomasino 14:17, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I won't, this is my last badge I am not going to do 500 edits--Seth Tomasino 14:24, January 9, 2011 (UTC) What else is there to be edited?--Seth Tomasino 14:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Can I now become an admin, I'm very sorry for all of the trouble I have caused, really I am and I have proven myself that I am helpful to this wikia--Seth Tomasino 14:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) New logo This new logo looks even worse than before. Why don't use the one on the spanish wiki? That one looks way better. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 21:25, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :It looks worse because now it's without anti-aliasing. If you know which particular font it is you can easily make it with photoshop. :You can also request for a better logo at the logo creation wiki. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 21:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::You can add a logo with the theme editor. It's very easy. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 21:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Tom, I go back my logo?-- 21:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) just change it. Is sharper but I think I have to compensate for size-- 21:57, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Far has been perfect. By the way, I'm making some infobox .for La noire . I have not started to edit, I'm moving Mafia wiki templates. Example-- 22:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I returned to change my logo, the former covering her face Vito. You know where to find me if you need anything-- 22:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I noticed that you are a breaucrat of the Mafia Wikia, I'm here to discuss about the Bully Fanon. It is the most disgracful wikia that has been created and I was hoping to know your opinion of it. Do you have other users that was part of it, if not it will just be you.-- 23:56, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Also leave a message on Sasne talk page-- 00:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) About Mafia 3 Hey, Tom. Do you think that Mafia 3 will continue Vito's story from around September 1951 to July 1964 (where Joe's fate can be known from the beginning of Mafia 3 where Mafia 2 left off)? User talk:24.189.168.173 January 9, 2011 at 8:27 p.m. (UTC) Inactive Tom my laptop is having a little virus so I won't be editing for a while, but I'll still contribute--Seth Tomasino 11:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes I'll lost internet connection, since yesterday I lost it. I don't think the internet connection will last so I'll have to be quick--Seth Tomasino 12:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that heads up; the IP has started his very own campaign it seems. You said (s)he's leaving messages on other Wiki's, could you tell me which? Sorry to bother you, I'm just real tired of this whole war going on. Also if you could; the user names of these bureaucrats and admins. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::This is bad. I saw Sannse's talk page; there was 'another IP whom agreed with him' though I doubt it was two different people. Are those all? Thanks. --[[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:48, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, you're being great help :) if you see anymore, please let me know. --[[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC) All good Sorry for the false alarm not used to it and I also found information too, have you ever seen Casino the gangster movie well you know how Nicky Santoro and his crew shoot up the cops house well it's like with steve, marty, vito and joe in the wild ones who shoot up the crazy horse and some have the sam weapons too like the Grease Gun, Shot Gun and Tommy Gun--Seth Tomasino 01:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey Tom I got a question that you should know. How do you feel when Joe's Adventures was released? Were you pissed off about the settings? Were you unhappy when it didn't show how Joe died or lived? Or maybe it didn't go as well. Reply back! Mafia Guys Hey Tom how can you identified some of the mafia guys I see some roaming streets but can't tell which one, like Clemente, Falcone, and Vinci--Seth Tomasino 11:47, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you're welcome. I would like to ask how it is here, as a Board what to do first! Blizzard Gez, in CT we are suppose to be getting 24 in. of snow and are betting we might lose power, but I doubt it and also I found out that Empire Bay is a city that is only based off of New York City and Chicago and nothing to do with it but do you have crime families in your city.--Seth Tomasino 01:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh and thanks for the help of the mafia guys--Seth Tomasino 01:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Seth Tomasino = busted Hey Tom, thanks for keeping us up on the IPs that were trying to get BullyFanon wiki deleted. I did a little bit of research, and found this. 69.120.128.156 was the IP that originally vandalized my userpage. 24.128.84.115 and 64.251.52.249 were the IPs that tried to get the Wikia central staff to delete BullyFanon. So I did an IP trace on all three of them, from the site ip-adress.com. They're all from Bridgeport, Connecticut, USA. You can check for yourself on ip-adress.com if you'd like. Thought you should know that Seth Tomasino is still deliberately making trouble if you're seriously considering promoting him to admin. McJeff (talk this way)/ 02:59, January 12, 2011 (UTC) What's going on Why is McJeff saying I'm still doing trouble, I haven't done anything wrong--Seth Tomasino 14:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) McJeff and JennyVincent=busted Tom these little fucking assholes are saying that an IP was trying to delete Bully Fanon and now they are accussing me after my block I promise myself to never cause anymore trouble so here what I found out and what they don't realize, McJeff said that the IP who wanted to delete Bully Fanon was trace from Bridgeport, CT and my IP aswell but they're completely different so in other words two different cumputers or laptop. First of all, where the hell am I going to find another cumputer? and second just beacuse an IP wants to delete Bully Fanon, then they shouldn't blame it on me, I have told them both to stop accussing me for something I didn't do, because they are nothing but lousy fucking liars who are trying to ruin my chances of becoming an admin and get me block again. Both of them need to open their eyes and face reality, I don't seek in any revenge for what they did, you've told me to move on and forget the whole thing in which I did. I really did wanted to become and admin and I know that I still got a long way to go, but I'm not letting this chance to ruin by some fucking assholes, so I'm teeling the truth Tom I didn't do nothing.--Seth Tomasino 15:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Empire Times Hey The Tom, I'm from germany, but I hope you understand my also. The site I have edit is edit angain from a Admin. Do you know why? Have I do anything wrong? :( Tom seth the latest allegations focus on bully wiki and until we have proof we can't do anything --Owen1983 20:38, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Again trouble Tom?. Well, see if I work a little Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven now I will start to dedicate my wikia-- 21:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Logo The logo looks much better now. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 18:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Mafia Hey Tom are there Mafias in England--Seth Tomasino 20:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC) None? man, hey should watch this cool fan made music video, it's called Red Dead Redemption Blaze Of Glory, the song was sing by Bob Jovi and it fits best with the game.--Seth Tomasino 00:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) CT have italians and alot too, Bridgeport is a pussy city, because of street gangs and they fight like two dogs having sex, really however it's only a bad city is because of the Gambino and Genovese crime family, a gang member got shot in the head by the mob too, we also got the Patriarca crime family, but they are only in Hartford, near the CT river isn't there Britsh Mobsters?--Seth Tomasino 18:44, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Where do you live, Leeds?--Seth Tomasino 18:48, January 15, 2011 (UTC) How do you customize and color your signature--Seth Tomasino 19:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Pain In The Ass Hey Tom do you have Assasian Creed Brotherhood?--Seth Tomasino 19:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Stupid question, but do you know how much it cost?--Seth Tomasino 20:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Would you tell me what is the game about, I really want to buy it, but my parents hasn't know what it's about, I have a 50$ gift card for gamstop--Seth Tomasino 20:15, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks--Seth Tomasino 20:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Uh, Tom have you ever seen the fairy tail wikia before?--Seth Tomasino 22:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with it, I was just asking you what do you think of the anime?--Seth Tomasino 22:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Out of all of the anime I've watched they always seem to make the female characters have big ka boombooms--Seth Tomasino 23:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom just thought I'd leave you a Message saying hi :) Tom, the wiki is very stop, would be encouraged perhaps the original Mafia-- 16:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Carlo Falcone Good evening, Tom. I just need to ask one question. Is Carlo Falcone the main antagonist of Mafia 2? In the game, Carlo looks like a very nice guy until the 15th and final chapter. Plus, I don't understand what he did wrong to make Leo Galante order his death by Vito. Leo did say that Carlo was a big threat to them all, but I still wonder what Carlo did wrong to make himself a evil character at the end of Mafia 2. User talk: 24.189.168.173 January 16, 2011 at 9:50 p.m. (UTC) Oks, I'll try-- 19:00, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I checked out the new GTA wiki I like what the staffs done there its great --Owen1983 19:20, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Tom you mind waiting? Wacho pelao has the type of font used for the logo of LA Noire, but he lives in Chile and still not online. Is that this font, can not find it free, all are overpriced-- 20:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I uploaded the image to this wiki Sorry, I could not make it better-- 06:51, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I have previuosly edited GTW when it was a part of wikia there is one thing I would say about Gboyers he was strict when he had to be bu he was fair and he was the founder and IMV didn't deserve the treatment he received --Owen1983 18:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Tom, Crusader Chromium This article exist-- 19:17, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Images I uploaded an Image for the Thor 812 Cabriolet FWD but the image wont show --Owen1983 21:07, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Screw It Ah Fuck it, I decided to not become an admin, it's too much work and because of my recent troubles people are going to bitch and complain like McJeff and Anatoley--Seth Tomasino 02:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I mean it, and do you actually think I wanted to become an admin for L.A. NOIRE wikia, naaa, I would never let Anatoley be an admin there nor would I let myself also how do you get the Lucky edit badge? --Seth Tomasino 03:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Also is it possibly to give your own account to someone?--Seth Tomasino 05:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Do you know this user Sirlinalot96 if so where does he edits--Seth Tomasino 06:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well I really don't care anymore.--Seth Tomasino 18:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm new here and if you noticed I'm also from Bully wiki. Now I'm not here to get in an argument with other users about Bully wiki vs mafia wiki. I just wanna be here. Is that okay? I won't start any fights. --At0micb0mb123 20:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ok, I've just been noticing some tension between sirlinksalot and seth tomasino and i just dont want to get in the middle of that. --At0micb0mb123 21:11, January 22, 2011 (UTC) My Advice I should inform you about this user "Sirlinkalot96" is now friends with Anatoly, so obviously he'll cause more troubles like what Anatoly did, so I think that he should be banned from this wikia.--Seth Tomasino 05:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I am on Bully Fanon wiki. Seth Tomasino has been insulting me without end and I hear he wants to be adminstrator on here, but after seeing these messages he left me on my talk page on Red Dead Wiki, you may want to reconsider: Why bother wasting my breath with such an idiot like yourself, I never change my IP, I now lived in Fairfield and I see you made contact with Anatoly, he's a much bad user than I am, blocked 5 times on the mafia wiki, treat his fellow users like crap, he is as dumb as you, and work on your grammar some more retard, it's "Connecticut"Seth Tomasino 04:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh please, if you intend to call yourself a wikia users than why made up stupid stories, you're an idiot always was and always will be, my life is already accomplish and is fine, heh how shameful of yourself Seth Tomasino 18:44, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Why bother wasting my breath with such an idiot like yourself, I never change my IP, I now lived in Fairfield and I see you made contact with Anatoly, he's a much bad user than I am, blocked 5 times on the mafia wiki, treat his fellow users like crap, he is as dumb as you, and work on your grammar some more retard, it's "Connecticut"Seth Tomasino 04:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Still the sad one, still if you think Antoly is better then YOU ARE THE MOST BIGGEST FUCKING RETARD EVER hahahahahaha, man crawl back to your own little Bully world about Greg Ryder, what a fucking pussy you are, you haven't accepted your lost and made a big loser out of yourself hahahaha, that's all I wanted to hear, you're a loser in life.Seth Tomasino 05:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Seth_Tomasino" Do you REALLY want someone like that being an administrator on your wiki? I don't think so. --SirLinkalot96 05:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 And, I'm NOT friends with Antony or whatever his name is. And Seth is a little kiss up, trying to get me blocked even though I didn't do anything. And, according to those messages he sent me, I don't think he should be an admin on L.A. Noire wiki, either, if that's how he treats other users. --SirLinkalot96 05:56, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 i have some advice. block at0micb0mb from your wiki, he is a jerk and is not worth the time of other mafia wiki users. --Hal The Cheese Burger 06:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh this is just fucking great Sirbitchalot96, is here, for the record this pussy gets hostile when I ask him a simple question about his avatar this is stating to get on my fucking nerves now, this wikia will be ruin by those retards--Seth Tomasino 06:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) He's worthless on this wiki having him here will just give this wikia a bad name--Seth Tomasino 06:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Forget it, no more fights it's done--Seth Tomasino 06:58, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Stop the discussion Tom, you speak English better than me. It is necessary to finish the whole thing that it does no good to the wiki. If you do not stop, we will have to make a massive blockade. There are always problems in this wiki with users of other wikis. Here it comes to editing on Mafia II not to move fights elsewhere-- 07:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I just left a message on Seth's talk page to try to make peace with him. Just to get this whole fight off your back. --SirLinkalot96 18:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hal the Cheese Burger hates me because he was causing trouble on bully wiki, and I told Dan. And he also hacked my xbox live and was making fun of me for it. --At0micb0mb123 18:22, January 23, 2011 (UTC) He hates me because he caused trouble on bully wiki and I told dan and got him blocked. He also hacked my xbox and making pay to repair it. --At0micb0mb123 18:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) After he hacked my xbox, microsoft did a scan and noticed his xbox live account, F4T4L D33TH, had something to do with the hacking and they banned him. --At0micb0mb123 18:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, sorry and don't worry the fight is over, also is it possible to give up your own account--Seth Tomasino 19:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Like is it possible to abandon your account, never to have it--Seth Tomasino 20:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Tom--Seth Tomasino 20:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Betrayal of Jimmy Walkthrough Hi! Why is it so that, if you drag your cursor to 'Walkthroughs and Guides', there is no section for the The Betrayal of Jimmy Walkthrough? Would be far easier to find if it could be found from just highlighting 'Walkthroughs and Guides'. AmathuztusAmathuztus Cheats Hi, I noticed that 'Cheats' was removed from Walkthroughs and Guides. I have a suggestion; add two new options from Walkthroughs and Guides. Both for Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven and Mafia II, just like it says Mafia walkthrough and Mafia II walkthrough. What I can do is that I delete the Mafia1 cheats I added to the cheat page which I moved to the new 'Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven and Mafia II cheats' and move that page to Mafia II cheats and create a brand new page for Mafia1 cheats. Would look pretty neat with both options right from Walkthrough and Guides. I apologize for inconsistent text, I'm rather tired. RE: Oh, I see. Thanks anyway. But he's trouble. y am i getting in trouble for something thats his fault? --Hal The Cheese Burger 00:12, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Tom, L.A. Noire May-17 in EEUU, 20 in Europe-- 17:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Hey, pal! Pay attention to your spelling a little, would you? ;) RE: Heh, it's nothing. Anyway, would you mind checking if you can find the name of the street Villa Scaletta is situated on as well as the street of the Empire Bay Building entrance? I play on a PS3 and I don't quite feel like waking everyone up would be a very good idea :) RE(2): Alright, thanks anyway. :) Walkthrough Hey, I've expanded the JA walkthrough by adding walkthrough information to (what I think is) every single mission that lacked one :) Amathuztus 21:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Tom, I found the Empire Bay is a city that is based off only New York and Chicago--Seth Tomasino 05:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Done, sir. :) Amathuztus 23:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, sir. I won't let you down. It's Alex, Tom :)Amathuztus 23:43, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks a lot for the information. Still a lot to take in. I'll be sure to check edits made by other users of course. Anyway, I was wondering. How about a tiny little project? I was thinking of the newspapers, sure you can't read them and all that but there's still a lot of raw knowledge that we've received on the subject and just take a look at the wiki pages. Maybe we could do a proper article for each and every one of the papers and bring in pictures of their headlines, front pages and all that shit. I know, I sound a little fussy atm, but I hope you'll be able to understand what I mean.Amathuztus 23:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you got Skype or some? If we're gonna do this paper thing together it'll take forever to communicate over Talk Pages.Amathuztus 00:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi, are you capable of getting some good shots of the front pages of the Empire List, the Empire Times, the Bay Herald, the Empire Bay News and the Empire Bay Tribune? Since I play on a PS3 I can only photograph with my mobile phone's camera. --[[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 16:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Right, thanks. --[[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 16:35, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, can I have yellow? There we go. Both signature and profile page in yellow. --[[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps in the later days after Lucky Luciano's purge of the Mafia from mustache petes, but with a boss like Don Salieri of the Sicilian Mob - not very likely. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 19:54, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Really!? Henry was not a capo! I check the Falcone crime family and the Capos were Rocco and Henry. Is it true or some dumbass put Henry as a capo. Hey, how do you like kings blue, Tom? Think I'll keep this one... --[[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:20, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Looking good, pal. Think I'll might just get LA Noire when it's out. The trailer looks really promising, as well as the entire concept too, of course. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, thank you. I just try and do my best, boss :) [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 12:48, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Riverside Tom, while I was playing I saw some O'Neill gang members in Riverside, you think that it could be their territory?--Seth Tomasino 07:47, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandal No problem, I'm always happy to get rid of some vandalism :) --Anon talk 18:13, January 27, 2011 (UTC) "A Wiki Life contribute to the wiki every day for 200 days (144/200)" I have pain but I have to end my record. This wiki has many publishers do not do much lately. I disconnect from the wiki, but if you need anything, let me know on my talk page-- 20:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom is it alright to create a blogger lobby blog post, a blog post about any discusion?--Seth Tomasino 23:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) What'd you think of making an article completely dedicated to all the murders in the Mafia Series, with dates as far as they're known as well as perpetrators? If you think it's a good idea, would you mind helping me out? Quite a lot of work, y'know. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 23:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) About Eddie and Frankie Potts Hey, Tom. What I just read in the article Eddie Scarpa and also Frankie Potts, the latter of the two pages is saying that Eddie oversaw Frankie's murder, and Frankie was killed by him. Did Eddie killed him or did Eddie oversaw Frankie's killer? User talk:24.189.168.173 at 8:00 p.m. January 29, 2011 (UTC) Tom what does "move" on the edit profile button means?--Seth Tomasino 03:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Tom I found out that "The Spooks" well it's not really a prison gang, it's a racist word called for black people.--Seth Tomasino 09:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Angelo's They do exist in Sicily as it is a Sicilian family with (probably) a large amount of relatives still living there. The Angelo family isn't only limited to Sarah, Tommy and their daughter. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 16:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) RE His boss, Don Salieri, is a true mustache pete and would therefore be very suspicious towards working with non-sicilians, not to mention having non-sicilians as made men in the family! [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 17:42, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks good :) 447/500 edits. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 19:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) new Admin it will be great having Amathuztus around especially when you no who block expires --Owen1983 20:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm ok, I'm also glad we have a new admin too--Seth Tomasino 00:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) About my account I don't know. My username is tomandjerry35@ymail.com and my password is lovers4, but it fails to work. User talk: 24.189.168.173 at 8:04 p.m. on February 1, 2011 (UTC) Instead of extending it, why don't you banned him--Seth Tomasino 01:09, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Tom, what is the difference between Falcon and Hawk?-- 10:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Come on Tom, you know me :D I'm a very good user(sarcasticly)--Seth Tomasino 10:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Going to redo my wishes for Mafia 3. I don't think what I wrote on the Mafia 3 wishlist is nessesscary. 6:48 a.m. February 2, 2011 User talk:24.189.168.173 (UTC) in "other" .-- 17:51, February 2, 2011 (UTC) test test Could use some help with wikia Oi Tom from Leeds, lol. Can you help out a fellow game addict? I'm trying to get into wikia. would like to talk about building up walkthroughs and Guides (jessy_mchester@yahoo.co.uk). I get stuff early sometimes ;) Am the only one thinking mafia II was easier than the original??? I have not understood. I have seen that this wiki does not exist the option of blocking "forever".-- 19:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Perm ban You can permanently ban somebody from the wiki by going to Special:IPBlock, and choosing "Indefinitely" as time period. Mark (talk) 20:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I havn't really noticed until just now; but why is there a picture of Sid Penn for the 'families' link on the front page? [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:01, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Perma ban the way I know is go on the block user screen select other date for expiry ie 2/2/2111 this I am not sure if there is another way but I have a subject to experiment on --Owen1983 21:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Hal the Cheese Burger is writing some pretty "amazing" stuff on my talk page. Anyways, are there any pages that need some work because I wanna help this wiki and it'd be easier if you told me some pages that need work on them? --At0micb0mb123 02:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom Hi Tom, remember me 24.189.168.173.--User:Mccrillisnsiahyahoo.com February 2, 2011 21:40 (UTC) You can in Molotov Party, but there's loads of Morello soldati shooting at you if you do. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 19:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) A friend of mine helped me get my Super Thompson by default in Molotov Party, so I went down there and killed them all before taking some screenshots of Morello's Bar. No worries, most were killed outside so there's no corpses in the screenshots. I'll be uploading them as soon as I've edited them. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 20:13, February 3, 2011 (UTC) There we go :) The interior has terrible resolution, but you're never really meant to be in there anyway. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 20:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, why don't you get Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven for PC? It's less than 10 quid on Steam. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mainpage You have to edit it using image editing software. That image, however, doesn't contain anything that truly represents families (because it is too large to fit in a circle). Could you find another one? Mark (talk) 16:12, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I was going to, but I'll need some help since it's quite a lot. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 11:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Great, I'm doing Caporegime now, so it's only Enforcer left when you're done. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 11:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Come ON! The guy's as dead as a rock. This is a mature Mafia story and not a romantic comedy, everything doesn't end pretty, of course they killed him. You think he just went rambo and got out of the car? And what if he did - Vinci would send a death squad after him within 5 minutes! He'd be dead sooner than he can even get to his car to drive off to Union Station. If Joe wasn't dead, Mafia II would be the silliest game ever. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 19:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) They probably drove down that street to shoot him and dump him before returning to follow Leo's limo. If he wouldn't be dead, 2K would have the stupidest plot writers seen by man. Joe must be dead. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 20:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure they'll let me change my username, I rather not bother so I created a new account, also check out the Bruce Lee wikia.--Quiet Man 11:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Whats up Hey Tom, I got a question? Did you watch Boardwalk Empire? The new series and it also has Al Capone. If this is a shitty message, then I won't talk. Thanks, I didn't get it to work and then my Internet went down. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 19:39, February 7, 2011 (UTC) As I said, doesn't fit within my personality, at school I don't talk cause I'm too lazy and some people got problems with me being quiet, so pretty much I create this account--Quiet Man 19:51, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Another reason is because a certain user edit a wall of text on the community centreal about my recent behaviour so pretty much, I doubt seriously they could change Seth Tomasino--Quiet Man 23:16, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I rather not say who, otherwise it'll bring more trouble, anyways did you check out the Bruce Lee wikia? What you need characters in the picture? I'm experimenting with 3DS Max models of Mafia II, if you are patient, you can make a good photo. For example, the scene "Made Man": --Aquí llega Condemorrrrr 05:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) In that scene, leaving several characters from the Falcone Crime Family. I can move the models and create a scene. I need time because it is complicated texture models (I'm noob).--Aquí llega Condemorrrrr 18:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Rather low activity these days, eh? [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 20:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, have you got Skype? I want to show you a video :) [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Bad memory ftw? Nah, but just create another one, then. Takes less than 2 min. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Skype.com. Takes less than 2 minutes. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:30, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Great! Account name? [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Tom, just stopping by and was wondering if Wachopelao is still active.--Quiet Man 21:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to accept my request I sent you over Skype, as well. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I wanted to know how he made his signature like that--Seth 21:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to change your signature, like make it into different colors.--Seth 22:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) How do I go to your preference?, also can I contact him either on the Mafia wikia or the Spanish Mafia wikia?--Seth 22:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Boardwalk Empire Well it was a fantastic series and some awesome actors I actually know were awesome!!! I also got a question. Did you love Goodfellas and did you know there were some acts that Mafia II had picked up? Hey Tom, you know that old lady that works at the Empire Diner, well do you think she's suicidal, because when I robbed her she said she rather be dead.--Quiet Man 18:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks.--Quiet Man 18:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 00:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok,ok, I'll try-- 05:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) -- 07:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) That's what Geographic Territories are for. A location can for instance be a building, a neighbourhood or pretty much any special and named part of a larger territory. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 10:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) maybe you can do an article on "men of prosecutor"-- 11:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) He's Back? I take it you feel sorry him.--Quiet Man 19:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Let me guess, cause one more trouble he's bolcked forever.--Quiet Man 19:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, you did the right thing, now you told him he has only once chance, though I doubt seriously he'll last. Anyways at the L.A. Noire Wikia, Elsa Litchman she escape from the Nazi's, so would that make her of Jewish descent?--Quiet Man 19:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ......--~Chiquito 19:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Why would you have Leo as Don and Frank as consigliere? And also why Antonio Balsamo as a soldato? he was such a douche.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ANATOLY LAMB3RY I see he is unblocked and his behavior has improved. --Owen1983 18:17, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I think it was a mistake. May have changed but unblock someone if an administrator has blocked it, takes away the authority to the administrator.--~Chiquito 18:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) On a website or wiki or some sites, if an administrator or someone in charge of the site, making a fair decision has never been to reverse because you let that person "with your ass in the air". Example, in my[ http://www.gtarevolution.net/public/index.php web] if a moderator to delete, edit, or warns a user and he is right, I can not do anything because it would neglect their work See this bug--~Chiquito 18:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Maybe - why are you asking?That40sGuy 19:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm just checking on things sometimes.Add a dot here or an exclamation mark there - nothing big. Really? Amathazus became an admin in 19 days? You made me an admin after 3 months.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Why are you leaving--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Awh, that's too bad. You're such an asset to this wiki and its community. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Disrespectful behaviour is breaching a rule, then he's gone I guess.